


Костер из Кукол

by tea_in_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Minor Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_in_tea/pseuds/tea_in_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм воскрешает мертвых. Дин чинит их, когда они ломаются. Кастиэль всего лишь хочет уберечь Габриэля и Бальтазара от смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Костер из Кукол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonfire of the Dolls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804640) by [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/pseuds/HappyFunBallXD). 



> Спасибо Тюленьке за помощь.  
> Этот перевод вы можете найти на моем профиле на Фикбуке.  
> Не забудьте оставить кудосы автору.

Дин не хотел Куклу.

Он не имел ничего против них. Он был знаком с парочкой милых Кукол. Джесс была замечательной, и Сэм убедил его, что она не изменилась после своей смерти в аварии. И Дин не мог злиться на Сэма: первое, что он сделал, вернув Джесс, - спросил, хотел ли она этого. Иначе бы он не стал продолжать; Дин верил, что его младший брат умел делать правильные вещи.

Он не имел ничего против них, но и не хотел себе Куклу.

Не то чтобы не было людей, по которым он скучал (его родители, к примеру). Это всего лишь было неестественно. Куклы были похожи на зомби, только их души и сознания находились в деревянных и металлических телах, а не в гниющей плоти.

Он знал, что некоторые люди возвращали своих возлюбленных вопреки их желанию. Куклы, которые всего лишь хотели вернуться к загробной жизни, какой бы она не была, застревали в мире смертных только из-за чужого эгоизма. Но как бы Сэм не старался избежать этого, невозможно было остановить всех: Куклу, даже когда ее спрашивали, может заставить дать согласие человек, который хотел ее вернуть. Дин видел такое сотни раз. Он, правда, помог некоторым, хотя это никогда и не смогут доказать в суде.

А еще он видел Кукол, которые оставались в одиночестве или из-за смерти своих возлюбленных, или всего лишь потому, что людям они больше не были нужны. Куклы не могли умереть от старости. Их нужно было уничтожать. А Кукла сама по себе – несчастное существо. Несмотря на то, что в это время содержать Куклу было социально приемлемо, Кукла без человека была ничем не лучше бездомной собаки в глазах общества. Даже не второклассным гражданином.

Дин ненавидел этот порядок вещей, он ненавидел то, как многие люди вели себя с бедными существами, так почему же он должен заставлять тех, кого он любил, проходить через это? Он знал, что многие были не согласны с ним. Сэм не был. Он не видел ничего плохого в этом, пока согласие Куклы принималось во внимание. И Дин не мог досадовать по этому поводу: Сэм и Джесс выглядели такими же счастливыми, как и до смерти Джесс.

Их отец – это совсем другая история. После того, как Мэри Винчестер погибла в пожаре (Дину было четыре, а Сэму даже меньше года), он провел большую часть жизни Сэма и Дина, да и немалую часть своей собственной, пытаясь найти формулу, чтобы вернуть их маму. И ему удалось. Именно благодаря Джону Винчестеру формулу, воскрешающую ушедших, использовали в эти дни. Но сам Джон не прожил достаточно, чтобы снова увидеть Мэри. Он обнаружил формулу, закрыл ее в сундуке и спрятал на чердаке. В ночь, когда он попытался воскресить Мэри, он погиб. Компоненты, которые он использовал, стали его наследством.

Сэм стал использовать формулу и возвращать их. Он кое-что изменил, привел в порядок несколько частей, и процесс стал не таким дорогостоящим. Но все равно это выходит не так, как планировалось, даже после успеха с заклинанием, и Сэм перестал корпеть над формулой. Как бы там ни было, когда Джесс умерла, его нельзя было убедить оставить все, как есть. Он спросил, чего хотела Джесс, и Дин дал им сделать это, в конце концов. Это был выбор Джесс, и он уважал его.

Сэм утверждал, что он использует формулу во имя добра. Он возвращал людей, умерших слишком рано, детей, у которых не было шанса выжить или родителей, которые не хотели оставлять своих детей без заботы.

Да, это приносило много хорошего, Дин мог признать это, но для него это было неправильным. И пока его младший брат воскрешал других, Дин занимался тем, чтобы содержать их в порядке. Дин занимался дирижаблями, экипажами и автомобилями раньше, так что он был хорошо подкован для работы с механикой.

И если Кукла пришла в его мастерскую, потому что хотела умереть, Дин будет уважать ее желания и закончит ее жизнь. Он мог легко сказать клиенту, что его Куклу починить невозможно. Сэм знал об этом. Он не мог спорить с намерениями брата.

Дин провел день, ремонтируя ногу довольно раздражающего Куклы, который хотел быть в порядке, но которому, по-видимому, не нравилось спокойно сидеть, пока Дин работал. Дин был готов сломать другую ногу Кукле, чтобы он перестал пинаться, но он был уверен: Кукла бы тот час начал делать что-то настолько же раздражающее. В конце концов, он вернул Куклу его пугающе красивой девушке, которую, согласно бумагам, звали Кали. Закончив с клиентами, он закрыл магазин, желая добраться домой и отдохнуть. Кинув свой фартук на стол и сняв перчатки, он попытался разгладить свою одежду. Несмотря на фартук, несколько капель масла попали на его красную рубашку. Дин надеялся, что их можно смыть. Он поправил свои подтяжки и провел рукой по волосам, когда выходил из мастерской.

Он не заметил пару ног, растянувшихся в небрежной позе, на тротуаре перед зданием. Дин споткнулся, не удержав равновесие, а потом упал лицом на бетон. Он оглянулся вокруг, намереваясь задать жару тому, за кого он зацепился, но когда он заметил виноватого, его злость немедленно испарилась.

Кукла сидел на земле, прислонившись к каменной стене мастерской. Он был одет достаточно просто: белая рубашка и бежевый жилет со свободно завязанным синим галстуком. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны, обнажая шарниры на его запястьях и локтях. Голова Куклы повернулась к небу, голубые глаза светились точно так же, как и у всех Кукол.

Кукла, похоже, не заметил, что кто-то споткнулся об его ногу. Он только наклонил голову вниз, чтобы посмотреть на Дина, когда механик повернулся и уставился на него.

Дин же ждал, пока Кукла заговорит. Тот молчал – Дин наклонился ниже.

\- Ты в норме?

После секунды задумчивой тишины Кукла ответил хриплым голосом:

\- Я не уверен в твоем определении «нормы». Дин изогнул бровь, оглядываясь.

\- Ты один? – это была не первая Кукла, которую он находил у свой мастерской брошенной. Люди уставали от уныния души, побывавшей за гранью, а затем вернувшейся обратно к страдальческой полужизни. И как бы Дин не хотел пойти домой, он постарается помочь Кукле, если это то, что ей нужно.

\- Я один.

\- Кто-то придет за тобой? – намекнул Дин.

Кукла наклонил голову в сторону, насмешливо взглянув на Дина.

\- Я не понимаю, почему это так важно.

\- Всего лишь пытаюсь понять, почему ты тут. Большинство людей не бросают своих Кукол здесь без причины.

\- Никто не привел меня сюда.

Одинокая Кукла? Дин моргнул.

\- Значит, ты пришел сам? Зачем?

\- Мне нужна помощь.

Дин фыркнул.

\- Обычно поэтому большинство людей бывают тут, ага. Что не так?

Кукла поднял ногу. Часть над коленом двигалась нормально, когда все, что было ниже, просело, ступня повернулась под углом, который заставил бы человека биться в агонии.

\- Ох, - Дин встал на колени перед Куклой, вопросительно взглянув на него, когда потянулся к штанине. После кивка Куклы механик поднял ткань, осматривая шарнир сломанного колена. Он был поломан точно так же, как у Куклы, которую Дин только починил. Дин вздохнул, вставая на ноги.

\- Ладно, давай позаботимся об этом. Это не должно занять много времени, если ты не будешь бить меня.

Еще один поворот головы.

\- Почему я должен бить тебя? Дин тихо засмеялся и обхватил Куклу за талию, поддерживая его, пока он поднимался на ноги.

\- Я задаю себе точно такой же вопрос.

Отведя Куклу внутрь, он посадил его на рабочий стол, заново подкатывая его штанины. Кукла сидел ровно, удивленно осматриваясь. У Дина не заняло много времени заменить шарнир – он работал быстро. Но он не подозревал, что за ним наблюдали, пока он не закончил и не посмотрел вверх, встречая взгляд Куклы.

Он слегка улыбнулся.

\- Все готово.

\- Спасибо, - Кукла двинула ногой, пытаясь отрегулировать новый шарнир. Он попытался соскользнуть со стола, но споткнулся, почти упав, когда Дин словил его под руки.

\- Эй, эй, расслабься. Это новый шарнир, нужно время, чтобы разработать его.

\- Я должен идти, - но вопреки своим словам, он не попытался вырваться из хватки Дина.

Дин насупился.

\- Я могу подвезти тебя. Ни в коем случае ты не пойдешь домой сам в таком состоянии, и я не оставлю тебя одного ночью.

То, что одинокая Кукла может попасться каким-то мудакам ночью, повисло несказанным в воздухе.

Кукла посмотрела вниз, обдумывая варианты.

\- Моя обычная комната… занята сегодня ночью.

\- Так куда ты собирался пойти? Он пожал плечами.

\- Я планировал подождать тебя снаружи до утра.

Дин закатил глаза.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебя разорвали тут на части. Не когда я только починил тебя. Ты можешь пойти со мной сегодня ночью. И когда твоя комната «освободится», я отведу тебя назад. Идет?

Синие глаза взглянули на него снова, их свечение углубило взгляд.

\- Зачем тебе делать это?

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Моя работа – заботится о вас. Кто-то же должен присмотреть за вами.

\- Я… спасибо тебе.

Кивнув, Дин положил руку Куклы на свое плечо, когда они выходили из мастерской.

\- Без проблем. Так как тебя зовут?

\- Кастиэль, - ответил Кукла.

\- Кастиэль, - повторил Дин, пробуя имя на вкус. – Я Дин.

Уголок рта Кастиэля растянулся в подобии улыбки.

– Приятно познакомиться, Дин.

Обхватив Кастиэля за пояс, Дин повел его к своему дому.

\- Мне тоже, Кас.

Дин не хотел Куклу. Тем не менее, он привел одну к себе домой.

***

Когда Дин привел Кастиэля домой и посадил его на диван, большой радиоприемник был включен. Должно быть, Сэм оставил его таким, потому что играли новости, а Дин обычно не беспокоился об этом дерьме. Чаще всего жизнь была достаточно унылой и без криков какого-то безликого парня на радио каждые десять минут о том, что жизнь, к которой они привыкли, подходит к концу.

Кастиэль затих, еще когда они добирались до дома. Дин жил недалеко от своей мастерской, так что он не утруждался ездить туда. Дорога домой с Куклой, которая опиралась на него, заняла почти в два раза больше времени, чем обычно. Это было даже к лучшему: отрегулировать новый шарнир было намного проще с помощью кого-то другого. Кастиэль шел почти самостоятельно к тому времени, как они добрались до дома. Дин позволил ему идти самому, но держался рядом, на всякий случай.

Дин ушел переодеться и оставил Кастиэля в гостиной, перед этим разрешив ему переключить станцию, если Кукла хотел. Он все еще слышал гудение радио, когда переодевался в удобные домашние вещи, кинув рабочую одежду на стул. Когда он вернулся, Кастиэль, уставившись на радио широко открытыми светящимися глазами, все еще сидел на диване.

Он оставил Куклу слушать и пошел на кухню искать остатки еды. Куклы, конечно же, не едят, так что Дин и не предложил ничего своему гостю. Он взял свою еду и уселся на другую сторону дивана в гостиной.

Дин ел в тишине, наблюдая, как Кастиэль с интересом прислушивался к программе. Диктор рассказывал о сегодняшнем инциденте в парке. Дин еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. В парке всегда происходили какие-то инциденты, а если не в парке – значит в другом месте, где собираются люди. Все знали о проблемах города, даже Дин, который отказывался слушать новости. Невозможно не знать об этом, особенно когда твой младший брат ответственен за создание большинства Кукол, которые и вызывали эти так называемые проблемы.

Он не мог обвинять их, нет. Все, чего они хотели – быть равными с людьми, а не их расхваленными питомцами. Это было бы справедливо: они тоже когда-то были людьми. Но люди боялись всего, что могло изменить их статус-кво, и восставших Кукол быстро усмиряли и забрасывали место, где они собирались, и если они попадались, их больше никто не видел. Дин знал, что это не справедливо, но он не мог остановить это. Все, что ему удавалось – помогать там, где он мог. Сэм поступал так же, просто отказываясь воскрешать тех, о ком не могли позаботиться. Не всегда срабатывало, правда, но спасти пару несчастных душ от возвращения в мир смертных удалось.

Кастиэль наклонился вперед, почти соскользнув с края дивана, прислушиваясь. Дин нахмурился. Неужели Кастиэль был одной из восставших Кукол? Его нога сломалась во время побега от закона? Большинство восставших были изгоями, отвергнутыми Куклами, которые боролись против их низшего положения в мире, и, возможно, Кастиэль был одним из них.

Когда Дин был уже готов спросить странную новую Куклу об его предположительных политических связях, трансляция закончилась, и Кастиэль поднялся с дивана. Он подошел к радиоприемнику, аккуратно наступая на свою недавно починенную ногу, и выключил его. В комнате повисла тишина.

Дин вилкой гонял еду по тарелке, не поднимая взгляда, когда Кастиэль сел обратно.

\- Безумно, а?

Кастиэль уклончиво хмыкнул в ответ. Он скрестил руки на коленях.

\- Это не мое дело, я думаю… Но ты выглядел довольно напряженным минуту назад.

Насколько Кукла может выглядеть напряженной. Их выражения эмоций было сложно понять, в основном из-за их конструкции, но Дин работал с ними достаточно долго, чтобы улавливать некоторые.

\- Я выглядел? – Кастиэль казался захваченным в врасплох. - Полагаю, что да.

\- Какая-то особая причина? – предположил Дин.

– Этих Кукол выгоняют из парка каждый день, я уверен, что и они все привыкли к этому, в смысле, и Куклы, и копы. Кастиэль рассеяно кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Просто интересуюсь, арестовали ли кого-то сегодня.

\- Не похоже.

\- Это хорошо, - Кукла посмотрел на свои руки; его глаза слабо горели в свете гостиной.

– Я стараюсь не присоединяться к такой деятельности. Моя семья вовлечена, поэтому я бы хотел знать, в безопасности ли они. Так вот оно что.

\- Имеет смысл. Какая семья?

\- Мои братья. Несмотря на то, что они оба старше меня, кажется, что это я должен приглядывать за ними. У них есть привычка попадать в неприятности.

\- Знакомо. Ну, вроде того. Я старший брат, но когда мы росли, я заботился о Сэмми, пока как наш отец пытался найти формулу, которую мы используем для воскрешения вас сейчас.

Кастиэль кивнул.

О Винчестерах знали все; Куклы не удивлялись, когда самым первым видели Сэма после своего возвращения назад.

\- Приглядывать за ним было очень самоотверженно с твоей стороны, - ответил Кастиэль. – Я надеюсь, что он доставлял меньше проблем, чем мои братья.

\- Ну, мой не устраивал мятежей, так что это беспроигрышный случай.

Рот Кастиэля дернулся в подобие улыбки. Это осчастливило Дина намного больше, чем должно было.

***

Они не спали допоздна, разговаривая. Ну, или, по крайней мере, Дин, потому что Куклы не спят. В итоге Кастиэль настоял на том, чтобы Дин отправился спать, когда тот заснул на диване на середине предложения из его самой странной истории о починке Куклы. Они по очереди обменивались историями: Дин рассказывал о том, что видел в мастерской, Кастиэль - о том, что творили его братья, чтобы сбежать от полиции. Из-за слов Кастиэля он пошел спать, но сначала убедил его чувствовать себя как дома.

Его будильник зазвонил слишком рано. Дин выключил его, недовольно бурча и протирая свое лицо. Он быстро умылся, надел свои рабочие вещи и устало спустился вниз, готовясь к началу нового дня.

В сонном оцепенении Дин почти забыл, что Кастиэль пришел домой вместе с ним, поэтому и не удивился, не найдя его в гостиной. Однако шум в кухне заинтересовал его. Сэм редко готовил, и хотя Джесс иногда варила обед, братья обычно ели мало на завтрак: фрукты или тост.

Кастиэль стоял спиной к двери, когда Дин ввалился, наткнувшись на что-то на плите. Кукла развернулся, когда услышала, что Дин вошел.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Утра, - Дин скользнул за стол, его голос был грубым, а глаза - полузакрытыми, несмотря на то, что он умылся пару минут назад. - Ты готовишь?

\- Да, - ответила Кукла, указывая на Дина кухонной лопаткой, как будто пытаясь доказать сказанное.

– Я какое-то время не делал это. Я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты разрешил мне остаться, и ты сказал чувствовать себя как дома, так что…

\- Как будто я буду жаловаться, что кто-то сделал мне завтрак, - Дин тихо засмеялся, положив подбородок на свои сложенные на столе руки.

– Не стоило, но спасибо.

\- Не за что, - довольно сказал Кастиэль, заканчивая с блинами, который он готовил.

Дин затих, наблюдая за работой. Когда Кастиэль закончил, он убрал сковороду с плиты и отнес еду на стол. Он сел напротив Дина, а тот удивленно взглянул на Кастиэля.

\- Тут много блинов, - как минимум десять лежали на тарелке, они выглядели и пахли чудесно.

\- Мои извинения, - Кастиэль ответил, сидя рядом с ним за столом. – Как я говорил, я не готовил уже некоторое время.

Дин засмеялся, вставая за вилкой, стаканом молока и банкой сиропа.

\- Все в порядке. Я люблю вызовы.

Кастиэль казался довольным. Дин не терял больше времени, жадно впиваясь в завтрак. Даже если Кастиэль не готовил давно, блинчики все равно были очень вкусными.

Дин доедал четвертый блин и все еще держался молодцом, когда услышал, как огромное тело его брата спускалось по лестнице в сопровождении тихих деревянных звуков, которые выдавали Джесс. Быстро проглотив полный рот еды, Дин взглянул на дверной проем.

\- Не психуйте, у меня есть компания.

\- Ты хотя бы приготовил ей завтрак? – подразнил его голос Сэма из гостиной.

\- Совсем наоборот, - заговорил Кастиэль, когда они подходили к кухне.

Сэм замер, а Джесс поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы выглянуть из-за его плеча. Он уставился на Кастиэля, широко распахнув глаза, а затем недоверчиво перевел взгляд на брата.

\- Ты завел Куклу? Дин нахмурился, ненавидя себя за то, что его лицо разогрелось.

\- Конечно же, нет. Ты знаешь, что я думаю по этому поводу. Это Кастиэль. Он зашел в мастерскую прошлым вечером, и ему было негде остаться, поэтому я разрешил ему переночевать у нас.

\- Оу, - лицо Сэма смягчилось. Он взял Джесс за руку и шагнул на кухню.

\- Кас, это мой брат Сэм и его девушка Джесс.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - кивнул Кастиэль, приветствуя их.

Джесс улыбнулась настолько, сколько позволял ее шарнир.

\- Ты собираешься остаться, Кастиэль?

Кастиэль склонил свою голову, как будто такая мысль даже не приходила ему в голову.

\- Скорее всего, мне не стоит. Я уверен, что моим братьям будет интересно, где я был. Когда никто не пытается помешать их опасным идеям, они замечают, что я пропал.

Дин засмеялся, доедая половину блинов, а другую половину передавая Сэму.

\- Хоть раз съешь завтрак. Кас приготовил его, это роскошно.

Кастиэль выглядел польщенным комплиментом, наблюдая, как Дин вставал со стула. Дин позвал его, и Кастиэль пошел за ним, вежливо помахав рукой Сэму и Джесс.

\- Я думаю, ты готов выходить? – тихо спросил Дин, подбирая свои ботинки и пиджак, которые лежали в гостиной. – Я собираюсь идти на работу, но я могу сначала провести тебя, куда тебе нужно.

\- Ты не должен, Дин. Я отлично справляюсь сам, и я не хочу обременять тебя или мешать твоей работе.

\- Это не проблема, Кас, - уверил его Дин, положив руку на плечо Куклы, чтобы вывести его к входной двери. – В любом случае, я не сильно хочу что-то делать в ближайшее время. Одно из преимуществ составлять самому свой график.

Кастиэль нахмурился, взвешивая все.

\- Если ты уверен…

\- Определенно, - Дин склонился рядом с ним, чтобы открыть дверь, а когда они вышли, закрыл ее.

– Так куда тебе нужно? Кастиэль задумался на минуту, затем повернулся к Дину и поймал его взгляд.

\- В парк, я думаю. Логичнее всего искать их там.

\- У вас вообще есть место для сборов, кроме парка? – спросил Дин, отпуская плечо Кастиэля и засовывая руки в карманы.

\- Есть, - неохотно ответил Кас, как будто он боялся поделиться этой информацией. Дин не мог его обвинить: одно дело – остаться с кем-то на ночь, а другое – выдать местонахождение своего дома незнакомцу. Особенно для одиноких Кукол. Кастиэль должен был заботиться не только о себе, но и о благополучии своих братьев.

\- Хотя, как я сказал ночью, - продолжил Кастиэль, - я не думаю, что возвращаться туда разумно. У нас одна комната, и, видишь ли, когда у кого-то из моих братьев… посетители, понятно, что они не хотят видеть меня в этой же комнате.

Дин изогнул бровь.

\- То есть, ты собирался провести на улице всю ночь, чтобы один из твоих братьев мог перепихнуться? Я даже не думал, что Куклы могут заниматься чем-то таким, - он починил достаточно из них, так что он знал, что снаряжения для этого у них не было.

\- По общепринятым стандартам, мы не можем, - объяснил Кастиэль, который выглядел смущенным из-за этой части разговора. – Конечно, есть и другие пути… мы не можем чувствовать это физически, но чувства внутри те же самые. Ощущение восторга, когда ты ласкаешь своего партнера такое же удовлетворяющее, как и…

\- Так, слишком много информации, Кас, - вмешался Дин, схватив руку Куклы, чтобы остановить его. – Я понял, спасибо.

Кастиэль кивнул, посмотрев на тротуар под собой. Дин был уверен: если бы он был человеком, он бы покраснел. Он перевел разговор в более безопасное русло, спросив Дина о Сэме и Джесс. Дин радостно заговорил о своем младшем брате и его девушке, а Кастиэль с удовольствием прислушивался к механику.

Когда они дошли до парка, Кастиэль повел Дина к сцене, где должен пройти дневной протест. Куклы уже готовились к этому событию вместе с людьми, которые им помогали. Среди них он узнал Кали, женщину из мастерской вчера, но он не успел подойти ближе: что-то врезалось в его плечо.

Он устоял на ногах и свирепо посмотрел на того, кто толкнул его. Это был взбешенный светловолосый Кукла со скрещенными руками на его темном пальто и сером жилете.

\- Так это ты похитил нашего Касси! – он притянул Каса руками и дернул Куклу позади него, не отрывая взгляда от Дина. – Ты вообще представляешь, как мы волновались? Думаешь, можешь просто прийти сюда и забрать любую Куклу, которую хочешь? Так характерно людям, вы же просто попираете нашими правами!

\- Бальтазар, - тяжело вздохнул Кас, сузив глаза, - Дин не похищал меня. Я обратился к нему за помощью. Он предложил мне место перекантовать ночь.

Брови Бальтазара изогнулись, но он не выглядел уверенным; он продолжил испепелять взглядом человека, опасно поблёскивая глазами.

– Не безопасно доверять людям, Касси, это приводит только к проблемам.

\- Мы доверяем Кали, - ответил Кас.

\- Она другая.

\- Дин тоже другой.

\- Слушай, - Дин заговорил, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте, - я всего лишь хотел присмотреть за Касом, окей? Я не хотел оставлять его на улице перед моей мастерской посреди ночи, и я не хотел отпускать его одного через город с утра. Так что простите за то, что мне не плевать.

\- Дин, - начал Кас.

\- Все в порядке, Кас. Мне все равно нужно на работу. Ты знаешь, где найти меня, если тебе нужно. Удачи с сегодняшним протестом.

Пока Кас не смог ничего сказать, Дин развернулся и пошел к городу через парк. Он помог милому парню, а сейчас он возвращался к его нормальной, повседневной жизни. Он нахмурился, засовывая руки назад в карманы куртки. Он думал о светящихся голубых глазах, которые смотрели ему вслед.

***

Дин провел весь день, разбирая вещи во всей мастерской, недовольно бормоча себе под нос. Ни одной Куклы не было в его расписании, и он не закрывался только потому, что кому-то внезапно могла понадобиться помощь. Он занял себя работой над несколькими вещами, собирая детали для кого-то, кому они могли понадобиться, и пополнением своих запасов. И даже если он был немного жестче с инструментами и немного чаще швырял вещи на стол в приступе разочарования, никто не видел этого.

У него было полное право злиться, так он считал. Он старался быть милым с кем-то, кого большинство людей даже не замечает. А ему нахамили, как будто он – нетерпимый мудак, которому нельзя доверять. Так что да, Дин был немного зол.

Когда Сэм и Джесс зашли, чтобы пригласить его на обед, Дин уже не мечтал снова увидеть Кастиэля. С утра он вроде как надеялся, что Кукла покажется, и, может быть, извинится за поведение своего брата, и они проведут весь день вместе. Но, вопреки надеждам, мастерская пустовала, пока не вошел Сэм.

Он не сильно хотел общаться в тот момент, его настроение ухудшалось к каждым часом, который он провел в одиночестве в мастерской. Но Сэм и Джесс как всегда настаивали, а он как всегда противился. В компании брата и его Куклы настроение Дина повысилось.

Чтобы дойти до ресторана, который выбрали Сэм и Джесс, они должны были пройти мимо парка. Дин намеревался быстро проскочить, даже не взглянув на протестующих. Но Сэм остановился, заинтересовавшись, и прислушался к низкому Кукле, которого на днях починил Дин – это он постоянно бил его. Он разглагольствовал о бедных невинных Куклах и о том, как их оставляли гнить на помойках, когда уставали от них. Сэм выглядел настороженным, он сжал деревянную руку Джесс крепче.

Дин бросил сердитый взгляд, спрашивая себя, сказал ли Бальтазар другому Кукле о том, что это он привел Кастиэля с утра.

Его взгляд метнулся к другой стороне и зацепился за свечение голубых глаз. Кастиэль пристально глядел на него с краю импровизированной сцены, темные деревяшки, которые были его бровями, опустились в задумчивом интересе. Дин выдержал взгляд еще пару мгновений, а затем разорвал его, приблизился к Сэму и Джесс, жалуясь на свой голод. Он чувствовал, как глаза Кастиэля прожигали его спину во второй раз за день, когда он покидал парк.

Обед прошел без всяких происшествий, не считая того, что его настроение стало налаживаться, пока они возвращались к мастерской. Когда они проходили мимо, в парке уже не было протестующих. Похоже, кто-то вызвал полицию, чтобы разогнать толпу, как и в любой другой день. Дин знал, что с Кастиэлем все будет хорошо. Он мог посчитать на пальцах руки случаи, когда протестующих арестовывали, так что он не переживал. Даже если тихий голос в голове ворчал, что это мог как раз быть один из таких случаев.

Сэм и Джесс разделились с Дином, когда они вернулись к мастерской. Им надо было на пару кварталов дальше, где у Сэма было еще несколько собеседований, связанных с возможными будущими Куклами. Дину было нечего делать больше, поэтому он решил продолжить работу над его последним проектом – прототипом, которым он занялся ранее.

Это было что-то вроде кожи для Кукол – податливая пластичная оболочка, которая покроет тело и шарниры Куклы, защищая их от поломки. И хотя сейчас она была полупрозрачной, когда Дин закончит, он рассчитывает доработать ее. Он хочет, чтобы ей можно было придать любой оттенок, который будет напоминать человеческую кожу или что-то другое по желанию Куклы. Это не только защитит их, но и придаст более человеческий вид, помогая затеряться. Это и был проект, над которым он работал уже некоторое время, пытаясь улучшить его, перед тем как показывать Сэму. Он не думал, что Сэм не одобрит: он хотел начать устанавливать его, до того как запатентует. Он не хотел дать никому ложную надежду.

Он ушел с головой в работу, тестируя несколько лент эластичной кожи, когда другая часть пластмассы расплавилась в мензурке. Дин настолько сосредоточился, что даже не заметил, как тихо открылась дверь, и не услышал шагов позади себя. Когда он отвлекся он своей работы, чтобы проверить мензурку, в дверях стояли три Куклы.

Дин издал удивленный звук, и, отступив назад, налетел бедром на угол стола. Жидкая пластмасса покачнулась над горелкой Бунзена и опрокинулась. Кипящий пластик потек по столу, зацепив руку Дина. Он прошипел ругательство, прижав к груди руку и обернулся, чтобы пристально взглянуть на незваных гостей.

\- Что за херня, парни?!

Кастиэль бросился вперед, обошел стол и взял руку Дина, осматривая ее, пока механик не начал возражать. Он почти что притащил Дина к маленькой раковине, включил холодную воду, держа его руку под струей. Дин снова выругался: вода только усиливала боль.

Дин еле сдержался, чтобы не отдернуть свою руку: он просто знал, что ему нужна вода на ожог. Вместо этого, он с ненавистью пялился на других двух Кукол, брюнета, с которым он познакомился на днях, и блондина, которого он встретил с утра.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь вам двоим? Или ранение с оскорблениями – план вашего дня?

Кукла пониже подтолкнул Бальтазара локтем, заставляя сделать шаг вперед. Бальтазар прочистил горло, его светящиеся глаза многозначительно вглядывались в другую сторону от Дина, когда он говорил.

\- Оба мои брата сказали, что я действовал опрометчиво сегодня утром, обвиняя тебя. И я обязан извиниться за свое поведение.

Позади него Кастиэль тихо вздохнул, все еще занимаясь рукой Дина. Дин усмехнулся.

\- Это должно считаться извинением? Бальтазар пожал плечами.

\- Лучшее, что ты получишь. Смирись или нет.

\- Слушай, Бал не знал, что ты тот парень, который помогает нам, - заговорил низкий Кукла, согнув руку на столе и оперевшись о него. Пластик уже собрался в почти твердую кучу.

Дин вырвал руку из хватки Кастиэля, отодвигаясь от раковины. Кастиэль уже был готов запротестовать, но остановился, когда Дин вытащил аптечку из-за прилавка. Он открыл ее, разгребая содержимое здоровой рукой.

\- Ладно, я понимаю недоверие к людям, но тебе следует научиться прислушиваться к Касу, когда он пытается сказать что-то. Дин мог поклясться, что увидел тень улыбки на губах Кастиэля. Потом Кукла забрала аптечку у механика, открывая маленькую баночку с мазью.

\- Что ты, кстати, делаешь? – спросил новый Кукла, дотрагиваясь до затвердевшей резины. – Я думал, что ты чинишь Кукол. Причем тут научные штучки?

\- Я работаю над кое-чем, - проворчал Дин, ровно удерживая руку, чтобы Кастиэлю было удобно обрабатывать ее. Это было проще, чем делать это самому, и Кукла выглядел уверенным в том, что он делал.

\- Как твоя нога, между прочим?

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - он махнул ею, чтобы подтвердить свои слова.

Дин кивнул, поворачиваясь к Кастиэлю.

\- А ты как?

\- Неплохо, - тихо ответил Кастиэль, размазывая мазь по ожогу своим большим пальцем. Дин вздрогнул от жжения, но руку не отдернул. – Я почти что справился с ней, думаю. Спасибо тебе.

Он кивнул, поворачиваясь теперь к Бальтазару.

\- Похоже, ты следующий, следуя логике.

\- Мечтай дальше, - отрезал Бальтазар, но уголки его рта приподнялись.

Кас перевязал руку Дина, когда закончил наносить мазь, аккуратно завязывая бинты у ладони.

\- Итак, почему вы пришли? – напомнил Дин, поднимая бровь. – Или с чем-то еще нужна моя помощь?

\- На самом деле, я хочу попросить тебя об услуге, - сказал брюнет. Кастиэль развернулся к брату с угрюмым выражением лица.

\- Габриэль.

Габриэль проигнорировал его.

\- В общем, я не знаю, достаточно ли ты большой, чтобы слушать новости, но толпа в парке сегодня разошлась больше, чем обычно.

Дин разжал кулак, аккуратно проверяя бинты.

\- Это то, что ты хочешь? Подстрекание?

\- И да, и нет, - Габриэль махнул головой вперед и назад. – Конечно же, всегда хорошо встряхнуть мир. Правда, становится опаснее на некоторое время.

Дин хмыкнул, ожидая, когда он продолжит.

\- Короче, долгая история, мы взбесили копов сегодня, и нам нужно спрятаться. У всех есть безопасное место, чтобы спрятаться, кроме Касси.

\- Я прекрасно могу остаться дома, - заспорил Кастиэль, но брат тут же перебил его.

\- Мы спрашиваем, не может ли Кастиэль остаться с тобой, буквально на день или два, пока все не успокоится?

\- Габриэль! – возмущенно зашипел Кастиэль.

\- Для твоего же блага, Касси, - вздохнул Бальтазар, как будто ему было больно признавать это. – У Винчестеров никто не будет искать мятежных Кукол.

\- Если бы вы устраивали проблемы, нам бы не надо было прятаться, - раздосадовано произнес Кастиэль.

\- Надо жертвовать, когда ты революционер, - пожал плечами Габриэль, обернувшись к Дину.

– Так что, ты поможешь нам с этим?

Кастиэль положил руку на его плечо, стоя позади.

\- Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого. Я вполне могу сам позаботиться о себе.

\- Все в порядке, Кас, - улыбнулся ему Дин. – Ты можешь оставаться у меня, когда хочешь.

\- Отлично, - Габриэль хлопнул ладонями, переводя взгляд с человека на Куклу. – Мы оставляем его в твоих опытных руках и убираемся отсюда, пока не вызвали проблем и здесь.

Рот Кастиэля сжался в узкую полоску, когда он наблюдал за своими братьями.

\- Будьте оба осторожными. Не делайте ничего безрассудного.

\- Безрассудность – мое второе имя, - засмеялся Габриэль, отсалютовав двумя пальцами, перед тем как уйти.

Бальтазар нахмурился на Дина и указал на него пальцем.

\- Тебе же лучше обращаться с моим братом правильно. Если я услышу хоть слово о твоем неуважении, тебе уже не придется волноваться о маленьком ожоге на руке.

Пока Дин не успел ответить или пока Кас не успел снова отчитать его, светловолосый вышел из мастерской вслед за своим братом.

\- Ну… не хочешь помочь мне убраться, чтобы я закрылся раньше сегодня?

Кастиэль кивнул.

***

В доме никого не было, когда Дин привел туда Кастиэля. Сэм и Джесс возвратились к работе после обеда с Дином; они вернутся не раньше вечера. Сэм всегда работал допоздна, когда скоро надо было поднимать новых Кукол. Ему нужно было подготовиться.

Кастиэль быстро вернулся на диван, где Дин оставил его прошлой ночью. Он глянул на радио, которое в этот раз было выключено. Дин прошел мимо, включая его. Шли новости, ведущий рассказывал о небольшом протесте, разогнанном в парке сегодня днем. Кастиэль нахмурился, слушая голос из радио, а Дин вздохнул, вставая, чтобы переодеться.

Когда он вернулся, радио уже было выключенным, а Кастиэль сидел на диване с перекрещенными руками, угрюмо пялясь вперед. Дин присел на другую сторону дивана, вскинув бровь.

\- Закончил с новостями?

\- Вполне, - ответил Кастиэль. – Я подумал, что тебе не понравится, если я его сломаю. Не слушать его будет более вежливо.

\- Да, спасибо за это, - Дин тихо рассмеялся. Он облокотился на подушки, утопая в них, и вздохнул. – Мне жаль.

Кастиэль покачал головой.

\- Ты не ответственен за то, что делают другие, Дин. Я знаю тебя. Ты пытаешься компенсировать их действия, даже маленькими жестами. Я высоко ценю это.

Дин отвел взгляд.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что все это приносит больше вреда, чем пользы. Сэм думает, что помогает людям. Но глянь, что происходит.

Кукла молчала пару мгновений, задумавшись. Дин уже подумал, что это конец беседы, когда он заговорил снова.

\- Всегда есть люди, которые злоупотребляют силой, предназначенной для блага других. И всегда будут люди, такие, как вы с Сэмом, которые используют ее для того, чтобы помогать другим, - он едва заметно улыбнулся. – Мой старший брат Майкл вернул нас, когда мы умерли. Первое, что я помню – это твой брат, который осторожно наблюдал за мной. Он спросил меня, когда я проснулся достаточно, чтобы ответить, нормально ли это. Хочу ли я этого. Там были и мои братья, и он спросил и их. Майкл удивился, что Сэм поставил на первое место наши желания, а не его. Но он это понял. Майкл всегда защищал нас, но он бы не продолжил, если бы мы были против, как и Сэм. Несмотря на то, что решил Майкл, если бы Сэм не убедился, что о нас позаботятся, в этом случае он бы не продолжил тоже.

Дин кивнул.

\- Сэм хороший парень. Он знает, насколько это важно.

\- Ты хорошо вырастил своего брата, Дин, и ваши родители могли бы гордиться тобой. Дин удивился, услышав это.

Как будто он был уверен, что не только Винчестерами можно было гордиться, но и Дином в особенности. И это от Куклы, которого он встретил два дня назад. Сэм был известен, как тут не быть известным, когда ты воскрешаешь мертвых, но большинство людей не задумывались о Дине, и его это устраивало. Он провел рукой по своим волосам, неловко пробормотав ответ.

\- Ага, Сэмми умный и ответственный. Он знает, что правильно, и делает это. Я же всего лишь чиню сломанные детали.

\- Это намного важнее, чем ты можешь подумать. Дин решил изменить тему, неуютно ерзая.

\- Как давно вы такие? Ты и твои братья…

Сэм возвращал Кукл всего около пяти лет, так что они не могли появиться слишком давно.

\- Всего пару лет, - ответил Кастиэль. – Мне кажется, что мы одни из первых Кукол, над которыми работал Сэм. Майкл был полон решимости вернуть нас назад, как только услышал о Сэме. Ему было очень плохо, когда он потерял нас в несчастном случае. Он умер пару лет назад, и, по крайней мере, он был не один. И он ясно дал понять перед смертью, что не хочет, чтобы его вернули.

\- Несчастный случай? – Дин удивленно уставился на Кастиэля. Он заметил, что Кукла начал сомневаться, и добавил:

\- Это не мое дело, просто скажи, чтобы я отстал, если не хочешь говорить об этом.

Кастиэль покачал головой.

\- Нет, все в порядке. Произошел пожар, и мы трое попали в него.

Дин словил взгляд Кастиэля, сочувствуя.

\- Моя мама погибла в пожаре тоже. Так что я вроде как понимаю, что чувствовал твой брат. Это невыносимо. Подобие улыбки вернулось на лицо Куклы.

\- Наверное, нам было суждено встретиться. Оба связанны с трагедией с огнем. По-разному, конечно, но все же, связь есть. Дин мягко хмыкнул.

\- Ага, наверное.

Он закусил губу, задумавшись в тишине.

\- Я не говорил об этом много. О пожаре. Я никогда не говорил, даже в детстве. Папа не хотел слышать об этом: от этого он все больше начинал скучать по маме.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? – предложил Кастиэль.

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Не так уж много и рассказывать. Я не знаю, застал ли ты того безумного парня, который поджигал дома в жилом районе…

Кас кивнул.

\- Я помню это.

\- Вот тогда это и случилось. Азазель, или как его там звали, решил устроить парочку пожаров, и много невинных людей погибли. Я не очень много помню об этом. Мне было только четыре. Но я помню, как мама разбудила меня в спешке. Папы тогда не было, и, мне кажется, это мучает его больше всего, потому что он не мог спасти ее. В любом случае, с ней были я и Сэмми, а везде – огонь. Я, наверное, никогда не был так испуган. Мы не могли выбраться из гостиной. А после все стало очень мутным. По-моему, они сказали, что я надышался дымом. К счастью, мама накрыла Сэмми одеялом, так что с ним все было в порядке. А потом кто-то пришел, кто-то из соседей, и схватил нас. Мама закричала, чтобы он вытащил нас оттуда, и он так и сделал. Когда он вынес нас на улицу с пожарными и вернулся назад, было слишком поздно. Мама и тот человек не спаслись, когда дом обвалился.

Дин положил голову на подушки, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Каса, когда закончил рассказывать. Он не знал, чего ждать, но его накрыло чувство облегчения, когда он поделился всей историей. Даже если это произошло много лет назад, и у него была куча времени, чтобы смириться с этим, он чувствовал, что как будто гора упала с его плеч.

Кастиэль с изумлением смотрел на него, его широко открытые глаза светились в шоке. Он не сказал ничего, даже не двинулся. Дин прикусил губу, поморщившись.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Это вроде как депрессивная история, но мы в норме, так что ты…

Остальное, что Дин хотел сказать, Кастиэль сцеловал с его губ. Это было слишком быстро и неловко, чтобы вышло нежно; деревянный рот Кастиэля столкнулся с губами Дина, и тот был уверен, что его губы треснули. Руки Куклы сжали его плечи, потянув его назад.

Где-то в следующую секунду, мозг Дина осознал, что происходит, и он отпрянул так быстро, что свалился с дивана на пол.

\- Что за херня, Кас?

Глаза Каса стали шире, чем прежде, и светились ярче. Кукла закрыл рот своей рукой. Он был удивлен своими действиями так же, как и Дин.

\- Я… Я извиняюсь…

Дин протер рот рукой. Конечно же, кровь запачкала костяшки. Он поднялся на ноги, направляясь на кухню. Кастиэль покорно последовал за ним, смотря вниз, когда Дин прижал полотенце к разбитой губе. Он бросил на Кастиэля пронзительный взгляд, наполовину из злости и наполовину из замешательства.

Сокращая расстояние между ними, Кастиэль нежно забрал полотенце из хватки Дина. Он убрал его ото рта механика, чтобы осмотреть его губу.

\- Мне жаль, Дин. Я забылся на секунду. Твоя история, она… Я забыл, как это – чувствовать так сильно.

\- И ты поцеловал парня? – пробормотал Дин, дотрагиваясь до пореза языком. Кас посмотрел на это движение, а потом опустил глаза.

\- Похоже, что да. Я обещаю: это не произойдет снова.

Повисла неловкая тишина, ни один из них не знал, что сказать. Что вообще можно сказать, когда у Куклы появляется страстная тяга к поцелуям?

В конце концов, Дин прочистил горло. Кашель перешел в приглушенный смех.

\- Это самая неожиданная реакция на то, что моя мама умерла…

Кастиэль моргнул, встречаясь глазами с механиком, когда оторвал свой взгляд от пола. Он наклонил голову.

\- Я думаю, что это довольно странная реакция.

Дин резко вдохнул, снова оглаживая пораненную губу.

\- Слушай, не переживай насчет этого. Я уверен, что ты просто не привык чувствовать так много, будучи Куклой, да? Это было чем-то вроде освобождения от напряжения, я думаю. В конце концов, ты же чувствуешь себя сейчас нормально? Ты же не собираешься облапать меня или что-то в таком роде?

Кукла быстро помахал головой.

\- Конечно же, нет.

\- Тогда мы в порядке. Просто забудем об этом.

Свечение в глазах Кастиэля мигнуло, но почти сразу же вернулось в обычное состояние.

\- Я ценю это, Дин.

***

Ночь прошла спокойно; честно говоря, Дин просто не упоминал инцидент. Он не повлиял на остаток вечера. Дин приготовил себе что-то поесть, а Кастиэль слушал радио, ожидая дальнейших новостей о протесте в парке. Дин оставался с Кастиэлем, пока новости не сменились музыкой, а музыка – помехами. Затем Кастиэль заставил его идти спать.

Дин проснулся к завтраку на следующее утро, в этот раз были яйца с беконом. Их было достаточно, чтобы наесться ему самому и Сэму, когда его брат спустился вниз. Они вчетвером перекинулись парочкой слов, а потом Сэму и Джесс пришлось спешить на работу. Дин и Кастиэль помыли посуду (Дин все еще аккуратно обращался с бинтом на своей руке) и отправились в мастерскую.

Кас вел себя ненавязчиво, когда Дин обслуживал своих пациентов: пара сломанных шарниров и раздробленная конечность. Нечего серьезного, и поэтому скоро они остались наедине.

После быстрого обеда Дин спросил у Кастиэля, не мог бы он помочь ему с его проектом, пока не пришли другие Куклы. Кастиэль согласился с легкостью, и Дин стал готовить новую партию эластичного пластика.

Кастиэль заинтересованно заглянул через его плечо, когда Дин работал.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Это то, над чем я работаю, - пояснил Дин, сосредоточившись на смешивании ингредиентов и выравнивая пламя на горелке. – Вы постоянно приходите со сломанными деталями, потому что, по существу, вы ходячие скелеты. Прочнее, чем человеческие, но все еще хрупкие. Так что если у вас будет что-то, смягчающее падения и все такое, вам не нужен будет так часто ремонт.

Наклонив голову, Кастиэль переводил взгляд с механика на смесь в мензурке.

\- Это что-то вроде эластичной кожи, - продолжил Дин. – И если ты не возражаешь, я мог бы испробовать ее на настоящей Кукле. Если это сработает, мы сможем покрыть вас ею и уменьшить количество починок.

Кас задумался на мгновение, затем кивнул.

\- Я доверяю тебе.

Дин моргнул.

\- Да?

Он усмехнулся краешком рта.

\- Да. А это восхитительная идея. Не много людей беспокоится о нашем благополучии.

Пожав плечами, Дин взглянул на свою работу.

\- Сэм воскрешает вас, и мне кажется правильным заботиться о вас. И если ты не хочешь это делать, ты не обязан, все в порядке. Я могу испробовать ее на запасной ноге или чем-то еще. Я просто надеялся получить реальные результаты. В смысле, я не хочу заставлять тебя или…

\- Дин, все нормально. Я с радостью помогу.

Дин кивнул, занимая свои руки. Когда пластик достиг нужной температуры, он перелил смесь в форму, которую он приготовил. Наконец она застыла, и он вытащил ее, проверяя. Она была толстой, чтобы создать воздушную подушку от ударов.

\- Если бы это у тебя было вчера, ты бы не поцарапал мою губу, - лениво пошутил Дин и постучал по столу возле себя, безмолвно попросив Кастиэля забраться на него.

Кастиэль остановился, его глаза заблестели ярче и расширились. Он осмотрел Дина за секунду, изучая, и запрыгнул на стол, как механик его попросил. Он никак не прокомментировал эти слова, и Дин мысленно выругал себя за упоминание того, что он обещал не вспоминать.

-Я, эм… Я сделал кусочек для лодыжки, потому что она больше всего страдает. Было бы хорошо протестировать ее сначала, а это место не так заметно, как рука или что-то другое.

Кукла кивнул, отбрасывая свой ботинок и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы закатать штанину. Дин работал быстро, устанавливая пластик на его лодыжку. Кожа обтягивала, как он и хотел. Привести ее в порядок заняло немного времени. Дин покрутил ногу Куклы, чтобы убедиться, что все было правильно. Закончив, усмехнулся Кукле.

\- Все установлено. Сейчас просто занимайся своими обычными делами, и посмотрим, поможет ли это как-то.

Кастиэль подвигал лодыжкой вперед и назад пару раз. Он не чувствовал разницы, но это было не удивительно. Куклы не чувствуют своих тел, потому что у них нет нервов. Дин предупредил, что износ шарнира можно было бы предотвратить покрытием, так что Кастиэль не переживал.

Он соскользнул со стола, надевая обувь. Дин стал убирать все, посмотрев на часы на стенке.

\- Похоже, ты остаешься со мной еще на одну ночь? – заговорил механик, заметив, что было уже поздно. Он начал закрываться, пока Кастиэль ходил по мастерской, проверяя оболочку.

\- Скорее всего, - он быстро ответил, проворачивая лодыжку. – Если бы они думали, что уже безопасно, Бальтазар и Габриэль уже бы вернулись.

\- Тогда может быть завтра, - Дин сложил инструменты. – Мы послушаем новости, когда придем домой, услышим, если что-то случилось.

Кастиэль кивнул. Он помог Дину закрыть мастерскую, и они быстро добрались до дома Дина.

Кастиэль немедленно пошел в гостиную и включил радио, а Дин побрел переодеваться.

Не было ничего нового о восставших куклах. Диктор рассказывал о приближающемся празднике, не упоминая ничего о протесте в парке. Кастиэля одновременно это волновало и успокаивало.

***

Следующее утро прошло как всегда. Он смутно помнил новости, которые слушал Кастиэль прошлым вечером, интересуясь, было ли там что-то о его братьях. Он пил кофе за столом на кухне, одетый и готовый к работе, наблюдая, как Кастиэль суетился над старой плитой. Кукла снова настоял на том, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и Дин не собирался спорить.

Пока Дин пил кофе, Сэм спустился сверху вместе с Джесс. Они все еще были в спальной одежде. Сэм рухнул на свое место за столом, а Джесс села рядом с ним. Ее глаза светились тихим беспокойством.

Дин вскинул бровь.

\- Не работаете сегодня?

Сэм приходил на работу каждый день, даже если в этот день не было Кукол. Он пропустил только один раз пару дней, когда ему было настолько плохо, что и Дин, и Джесс настояли на том, чтобы он остался дома.

\- Ты же знаешь, какой сегодня день? – его брат ответил вопросом на вопрос, поднимаясь со стула, чтобы налить себе кофе и пробормотав тихое приветствие Кастиэлю.

\- Вторник?

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Нет, Дин.

\- Технически, он прав, - сказала Джесс с легким намеком на улыбку.

\- Ну, да, но…

\- Сегодня День Восставших, - вмешался Кастиэль, поставив тарелку с яйцами перед братьями. – Это годовщина дня, когда была открыта формула, которая воскрешает мертвых.

Лицо Дина помрачнело, плечи опустились. Это вылетело из его головы.

\- Оу.

Сэм протер лицо руками.

\- Ага. Собираешься показаться на празднике сегодня? Я знаю, что они перестали официально приглашать тебя после того, как ты кинул гаечный ключ в мэра, но я уверен, что если ты захочешь пойти, они это оценят.

Ковыряя яйца вилкой, Дин не поднял глаз.

\- Этого не случится, Сэмми, и мы оба это знаем.

Он кивнул.

\- Спросил на всякий случай. Я произношу речь сегодня вечером, и скорее всего, буду поздно.

Дин улыбнулся ртом, но не глазами.

\- Все хотят угостить выпивкой парня, который вернул их бабушку. Мой популярный младший брат.

\- Да, да, - пропыхтел Сэм с усмешкой, принимаясь за завтрак.

– Кас, ты можешь пойти с нами. Никто не тронет тебя, я позабочусь об этом.

\- Спасибо, но мне лучше остаться. Я здесь, потому что Габриэль и Бальтазар думают, что я могу быть в опасности после протеста в парке. Если я попаду в толпу, это сделает их старания бессмысленными. А еще я не люблю находиться в большом скоплении людей.

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Ясно. Тогда ты можешь составить Дину компанию.

Кукла кивнул, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Дина. Механик не поднял взгляд, все еще играясь с завтраком.

\- Просто ешь, Дин, не трать усилия Кастиэля, - голос Сэма был строгим.

\- Все в порядке, Сэм, - Кастиэль перевел взгляд с одного брать на другого, стараясь успокоить его. – Это не важно.

Сэм снова многострадально вздохнул. Он быстро позавтракал, поблагодарив Кастиэля, и поставил посуду в раковину. Он нечетко попрощался и пошел в свою комнату, чтобы подготовиться к празднику.

Джесс же наблюдала за этим бесшумно, а затем поднялась, обошла стол и обняла Дина за плечи. Дин не сказал ничего, но он кратко прислонился к ней. Она ласково поцеловала его в макушку, отстраняясь, и пошла за Сэмом.

Дин смог съесть еще только пару кусочков, его аппетит внезапно пропал. Он знал, что Кастиэль сконфуженно наблюдал за ним, и он подумал, что следовало бы объяснить перемену своего настроения Кукле. Но он не умел объяснять такие вещи. Он надеялся, что Сэм сделает это за него, но его брат вместо этого решил разозлиться.

Не зная, что еще делать, Дин встал со стула.

\- Пойду немного прогуляюсь.

Кастиэль удивленно наклонил голову в сторону, но ничего не сказал. Только кивнул, вставая, чтобы забрать тарелку.

\- Сам, - добавил Дин, и Кукла остановился.

\- Дин, если что-то не так, ты можешь сказать мне.

Механик покачал головой.

\- Мне просто надо позаботиться о кое-чем. Я скоро вернусь.

\- Я могу пойти с тобой…

\- Просто оставайся здесь, Кас! – раздраженно выкрикнул Дин.

Кастиэль посмотрел, снова не сказав ни слова. Дин воспринял это как знак, и, не оборачиваясь, он выскочил за дверь.

***

Дина не было дольше, чем он хотел. Время уже явно было послеобеденное: солнце ярко горело на небе. Его яркий свет заставлял Дина закрыть глаза, потому что он провел кучу времени в баре, в который он так поспешно сбежал. Было тихо: все были на празднике, и никто не трогал Дина, кроме бармена, который спрашивал, не нужна ли ему добавка.

Он расплатился, будучи уверенным, что он сможет дойти домой, не упав (даже если он слегка покачивался), и поплелся домой. Его сознание затуманилось, приятно шумя, а его тело расслабилось, как не расслаблялось уже некоторое время.

В доме было тихо, когда он вошел внутрь. Закрыв дверь, он тяжело прислонился к ней. Он позволил своей голове откинуться назад, а глазам – закрыться. Это прояснило его сознание достаточно, чтобы продолжить свой медленный путь внутрь дома.

Диван выглядел хорошим местом, и он направился к нему. Он почти дошел, протянул руку, чтобы схватиться за подлокотник, когда заметил, что диван не был свободен, как он подумал сначала.

\- Здравствуй, Дин.

Дин удивленно вскрикнул, упал назад и стукнулся ногой о кофейный столик.

\- Блять! Кас! Не пугай, блять, меня так! Прицепи чертов колокольчик себе на…

Кукла развернулась, чтобы осмотреть его. Его глаза недовольно сузились.

\- Где ты был?

Дин упал на противоположную часть дивана, утопая в подушках, напевая себе под нос.

\- Ты что, моя мамочка? Я гулял. Где Сэмми?

\- В парке. Как он и сказал.

\- Дерьмо, точно. Почему ты не пошел с ним?

\- Мы уже говорили об этом, Дин, - невозмутимо произнес Кастиэль. – Я не люблю толпы, и мне нельзя показываться на людях.

Закрыв глаза, Дин нахмурился.

\- Так что ты делал целый день?

\- А чего ты ждал от меня, Дин? – прорычал Кастиэль, разворачиваясь к нему. – Ты наорал на меня, ушел без объяснений, потом через несколько часов вернулся настолько пьяным, что еле стоишь на ногах. Я все это время волновался о тебе!

Дин отпрянул, когда Кас закричал. Он взглянул на него, а затем сказал:

\- Это тупо. Я не стою этого…

\- Ты не можешь решать это, - Кастиэль вскочил с дивана.

Дин снова закрыл глаза, размышляя, достаточно ли он разозлил Кастиэля, чтобы тот ушел. Это было бы справедливо: Дин знал, что он был невыносим. Он всего лишь понадеялся, что Кастиэль уйдет в другую комнату, а не из дома.

На кухне послышался шум, и Дин облегчённо вздохнул. Пока Кукла не покинет дом, Дин не будет его останавливать. Удовлетворение от алкоголя быстро испарялось; он протрезвел, когда шел домой и пытался сосредоточиться на беседе. Его голова начинала раскалываться. Он застонал.

Он, наверное, уснул, потому что секунду спустя он почувствовал, что что-то нависло над ним. Приоткрыв глаза, он узнал силуэт Кастиэля, который ставил поднос на кофейный столик. Ну, или силуэт ног Кастиэля, потому что поднять голову было слишком сложного для него. Он закутался в одеяло, радуясь теплу.

Почувствовав, что Кукла села на край дивана рядом с его головой, Дин пытался не двигаться. Головная боль только ухудшилась, и, похоже, у него будет болеть спина из-за позы, в которой он уснул. Но все-таки ему было достаточно удобно, а еще он не был готов собраться с силами и извиниться перед Касом.

Прикосновение пальцев Куклы к его волосам заставило его удивленно подскочить. Его голова раскалывалась, и он застонал, сжимаясь на диване.

\- Приношу свои извинения, - мягко произнес Кастиэль, пропуская волосы Дина сквозь пальцы. Деревянные кончики пальцев мягко скользили по коже его головы. И как бы Дин не хотел оттолкнуть его, сказав, что это переходит все границы, он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы возражать.

Кастиэль продолжал, не говоря ни слова больше. Пальцы перебирали короткие пряди. Дин не мог сказать, злился ли еще Кастиэль на его неожиданную выходку сегодня с утра, но это было похоже на перемирие на какое-то время. Они оба молчали; тишина разрывалась между дружелюбием и неловкостью. Пальцы Кастиэля не прекращали массаж.

Дин опять почти заснул, прикосновения к его волосам убаюкивали и уменьшали боль. Он тихо вздохнул, а потом легко толкнул ногу Кастиэля локтем.

\- Прости…

\- За что? – Кукла почти шептал, не повышая голоса, чтобы помочь голове Дина.

\- За то, что сбежал на весь день, и за то, что накричал на тебя… Выбирай сам, - пробормотал он.

Даже после того, как Дин вел себя целый день, вместо того, чтобы накричать или устроить холодный прием, Кас сделал все, чтобы Дин чувствовал себя лучше.

\- Все в порядке. Я не злюсь.

Дин сел медленно, подняв руку, чтобы потереть висок. Кастиэль наклонился вперед, поднял поднос со стола и поставил его себе на ногу. Он передал Дину чашку чая, которая уже остыла. Дин посмотрел на чашку, а затем поднял взгляд на Куклу.

\- Кас...

\- Выпей это, Дин, это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше.

Он покорно сделал глоток, снова облокачиваясь на диван.

\- Ты можешь говорить мне, когда я веду себя как придурок…

\- Ты вел себя как придурок.

Дин моргнул, не ожидая такого ответа.

\- Ладно…

Когда он столкнулся взглядом с Куклой, тот почти что улыбался.

\- Я все равно прощаю тебя. Пей свой чай, Дин.

Механик кивнул, делая еще глоток. Он облизал свои губы, вглядываясь в чашку.

\- Это все из-за праздника.

Кас выгнул бровь, хотя это движение было немного сложным для лицевых шарниров Куклы.

\- Я уже понял это. - Просто… это такое большое празднование для всех…

\- Это достаточно важный день, Дин, - услужливо ответил Кастиэль.

– Многие люди считают это годовщиной дня, когда случилось чудо. И это вызвали вы с братом.

\- Не совсем.

\- Ты слишком негативно настроен. Некоторые нежелательные вещи случились из-за того, что вы сделали с Сэмом, но этого принесло намного больше хорошего. И ты стараешься делать все, что в твоих силах, чтобы ограничивать плохое и способствовать хорошему. Даже у лучшей медицины есть негативные последствия, Дин. Нет ничего идеально.

\- Нет, я имел виду, что не только у нас сработала формула. По крайней мере, не в первый раз, - пальцы Дина потерли ручку чашки. Джесс отделила ее от остальных, настаивая, что Винчестерам нужно, по крайней мере, пара чашек для гостей, которые не будут побитыми или склеенными. – После смерти мамы папа всю жизнь пытался найти формулу. И когда он нашел ее и она сработала, она убила его. Такие штуки, древняя магия, они опасны.

Кастиэль моргнул.

\- Сэм же ее постоянно использует, и не страдает ни от каких побочных эффектов.

\- Сэм гений, он исправил заклинание. Он учил все эти магические теории от папы, пока рос. Она работает только с деревом. Вот почему вы возвращаетесь в деревянные тела, а не в настоящие. Потому что используй Сэм настоящее заклинания, оно бы убило его.

\- Никто не ждет, что твой брат сделает так много, Дин, - Кастиэль положил руку на его плечо. – Только этого достаточно для тех, кто потерял любимых и думал, что никогда не увидит их снова. Я знаю: Майкл был благодарен твоему брату, даже если это не полностью по-настоящему. Братья, вернувшиеся к нему в сознании, это больше, чем он мог просить.

\- Но в действительности это не та причина, которая так подкосила меня, - пробормотал Дин.

\- Оу, - Кастиэль наклонил голову.

– Тогда какая настоящая проблема?

\- Ты говорил, что сегодня годовщина всеобщего чуда. Они получили своих любимых назад, и свое «долго и счастливо». Все радостные, а я могу думать только о том, что в этот день я потерял родителей, понимаешь?

Кастиэль кивнул, поставив поднос на стол.

\- Мне жаль, Дин.

Он пожал плечами, отпивая чай больше для отвлечения внимания, чем для чего-то другого.

\- Наш отец не был таким же после мамы. Он не был ужасным родителем, он все-таки вырастил нас правильно, и я думаю, что в половине случаев на него можно было положиться. Просто есть некоторые вещи, от которых невозможно оправиться, понимаешь? Даже если у него было двое детей, которые зависели от него, он не мог не пытаться вернуться ее.

Кукла не говорил, разрешая Дину продолжить рассказ.

\- Когда он открыл формулу, я подумал: «Вот оно. Она сработает, и мы снова сможет быть семьей». Но она не сработала. Я не знаю, что точно произошло. Папа убедил меня и Сэма не быть там, пока он проводил это. Когда мы вернулись, они уже оба были мертвы. Папе удалось вернуть ее, но только ненадолго. И он пожертвовал собой, чтобы сделать это.

\- Это ужасно, - вздохнул Кас. – Дин, я не могу поверить, что тебе пришлось увидеть это…

\- Намного хуже было Сэму, - отмахнулся Дин. – Он работал над формулой неделями. Я волновался, думал, что он станет как папа и потратит впустую свою жизнь. Но ему удалось разобраться с этой чертовой штукой, возвращая всего лишь дух без тела, и все сработало. Так что он вернул маму и папу.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

\- Ваших родителей? Но…

\- Они вернулись Куклами, как вы, - Дин продолжил, пока Кастиэль не закончил, - но они не хотели этого. Конечно же, они скучали по нам, но они были счастливы там, откуда мы их вырвали.

\- Значит, вы оправили их назад?

\- Ага. Вот почему мы всегда сначала спрашиваем Кукол, хотят ли они вернуться. Потому что это ваш выбор, и я думаю, что жизнь после смерти классная для многих из вас.

\- И мы ценим это, даже если вам тяжело справляться с последствиями, когда мы отказываемся.

\- Ну, вот, в общем, - Дин завершающе махнул рукой.

– Вот почему я почувствовал, что сегодня хороший день, чтобы напиться и пожалеть себя.

\- Я понимаю, почему ты так возмущен тем, что все празднуют в такой трагический день для тебя и твоего брата.

\- Все равно, я не должен был кричать на тебя или оставлять тебя одного.

Кастиэль задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Советую в следующий раз, когда захочешь напиться, брать меня с собой. По крайней мере, я буду уверен, что ты безопасно доберешься домой. Да и пить всегда проще в компании.

Дин усмехнулся.

\- Напрашиваешься стать моим собутыльником, Кас?

\- Если это поможет, то да, - Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Ты даже не можешь пить.

\- Это образно.

\- Я не тот тип людей, которые делятся проблемами, Кас, - Дин поставил чашку и блюдце на колени и провел рукой по волосам. – Я больше склонен просто выпить и пережить все дерьмо.

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

\- На самом деле, все равно, делишься ли ты чувствами или нет, - когда Дин слегка смущенно взглянул на него, он сосредоточился на чужих глазах, их свечение стало глубже.

– Как бы там ни было, если ты уйдешь и бросишь меня снова, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

Дин сглотнул, кивнув пару раз, пока не понял, что он делал. Насыщенный взгляд, которым Кукла пронзил его, ошеломлял. Он бы даже впечатлился, если бы его голова не возмущалась в тот момент. Глаза Кастиэля вернулись к его привычному смутному свечению.

\- Хорошо. А теперь допивай свой чай. Он поможет твоей голове.

Пока Дин заканчивал с чаем, Кастиэль встал с дивана, включил радио и отнес поднос назад на кухню. Дин снова расслабился на подушках, закрыв глаза. Голове становилось немного лучше; меньше острой, больше тупой боли, по крайней мере. Кастиэль уменьшил громкость радио, заботясь о голове Дина.

Новости шли как всегда. Ведущая Атропос, которая обычно вела трансляции, рассказывала о празднике. Вроде бы, все прошло хорошо. Она рассказывала о речи Сэма сегодняшним вечером. На заднем плане можно было услышать, как дети счастливо играли в парке.

\- По крайней мере, у них все нормально, - тихо произнес Дин без горечи в голосе. Он был рад, что у людей был повод для празднования, даже если это было тяжело для него.

\- Сэм немного знаменитость, особенно в такие дни, - ответил Кастиэль, опускаясь на диван.

– Ты бы тоже, если бы был там с ним.

Дин пожал плечами. - Мне это не надо. Я предпочитаю выполнять свою работу так, чтобы люди не знали о ней.

\- Чтобы не говорили, - Кастиэль наклонился вперед, подкатывая брюки, чтобы покрутить лодыжкой. – Твое эластичное покрытие работает безупречно. Шарнир стало намного легче использовать. Я сегодня с утра ударился ногой о шкаф, и оно всего лишь отпружинило назад. Никакого вреда. Я думаю, что это прекрасная идея, Дин.

Механик скромно улыбнулся, потирая заднюю часть шеи.

\- Да? Ты думаешь, что я на пути к чему-то? Если это сработает, мы можем покрыть каждую Куклу в городе этой штукой, почти как новой кожей. Достаточно тонкой, чтобы не причинять неудобства при движении, но достаточно толстой, чтобы помогать.

Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Это может полностью все изменить.

После этого они замолчали. Кастиэль слушал радио, пока Дин планировал следующие шаги в работе. И хотя диван был не лучшим местом для сна, ему было удобно, и он не хотел идти в кровать. Кастиэль не заставлял его двигаться, а он не собирался спать долго.

Позже он проснулся от звука разбитого стекла. Шум выдернул его из сна и быстро усадил, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

Кастиэль стоял в дверях между гостиной и кухней, в руке он держал полотенце, а разбитая тарелка валялась у ноги. Его глаза шокировано и ярко светились, уставившись на радио. Дин перевел взгляд с Куклы на радио, сосредоточившись на том, что так удивило Кастиэля.

Вместо счастливого шума в парке он услышал злобные крики полицейских. Атропос вела себя тише, чем раннее, описывая события, которые развернулись в парке: показалась группа Кукл, которая начала неистовый протест, быстро вышедший из-под контроля. Палатки, установленные для праздника, снесли, когда полиция пыталась остановить Кукл, продолжила рассказывать репортерша, и в драке было ранено несколько человек.

Дин напрягся; чем больше он слушал, тем больше он понимал, что это не закончится хорошо ни для кого. Атропос уже рассказывала, что горожане требовали сделать более строгим закон для Кукол после этого происшествия. Она назвала это самым серьезным протестом за все времена. Кастиэль не двигался, все еще крепко сжимая полотенце в руках. Дин наконец-то поднялся с дивана и присел на колени рядом с Куклой, поднимая осколки разбитой тарелки.

\- Дин…

\- Все нормально, Кас, - перебил Дин самым спокойным голосом, на который он был способен.

– Ты же знаешь этих двоих. Устраивают проблемы, а потом исчезают. Ты, скорее всего, увидишь их завтра, когда они придут проверить тебя в мастерскую.

\- Дин, это нехорошо. Я должен пойти к ним, убедиться, что они в порядке…

Дин выпрямился и положил стеклянные осколки на стол.

\- Кас, ты не можешь. Прямо сейчас копы сто процентов достают каждую Куклу, которую встретят. Твои братья оставили тебя тут, чтобы ты был в безопасности, так что ты не должен соваться в парк.

Кастиэль помахал головой, свечение в его глазах стало ярче и решительнее.

\- Это мои братья, вся моя семья, которая осталась у меня. Я не могу просто бросить их, точно так же как ты не смог бы бросить Сэма, если бы у него были проблемы.

\- Кас, - поморщился Дин, осознавая, что Кукла прав. Если бы Сэм сбегал от полиции, Дин сделал бы все, что в его силах, чтобы защитить его. С другой стороны, он должен был защитить Кастиэля, и он не мог позволить Кукле бродить среди того хаоса на улице.

\- Ладно, оставайся здесь, слушай радио, чтобы быть в курсе событий. Я пойду туда и поищу их.

Кастиэль хотел уже поспорить, даже открыл рот для этого, но быстро закрыл его, кивнув. Дину безопасно снаружи. Никто не тронет его; им нужны одинокие Куклы, особенно после протеста в парке. Он сможет помочь Габриэлю и Бальтазару намного лучше, чем Кастиэль смог бы. Кастиэль рассказал Дину, где находиться их дом, на случай, если он вернулись туда.

\- Будь осторожен, хорошо?

Дин убедительно улыбнулся Кукле, положив руки ему на плечи.

\- Конечно. Я буду в порядке. Просто подожди здесь, пока вернутся Сэм и Джесс; скажи им, что я вернусь, окей?

Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Если ты найдешь их, обязательно стукни их по голове от моего имени.

Механик захихикал.

\- Ты же знаешь, что им не будет больно.

\- По крайней мере, мы почувствуем себя лучше.

Дин хмыкнул, склонив голову на бок.

\- Справедливо.

***

Сначала Дин искал в парке. Он знал: шанс найти Кукол там очень мал, даже эти двое были не настолько глупыми. Он решил оценить размер разрушений, пытаясь понять, можно ли проигнорировать это ненадолго. Хотя Кукол считали второклассными гражданами, их редко дискриминировали открыто. Из-за того, что протесты становились все страшнее, Дин волновался насчет предупреждения Атропос об ужесточении законов над Куклами.

Оказалось, что в парке уже убрали и позаботились о всех разрушениях. Палаток уже не было. Выглядело все так, будто ничего не случилось. И там точно не было ни одной Куклы.

Дин не был уверен, в каком месте искать дальше. Он осознал, что не так уж много он знал о братьях Кастиэля, и он не знал, куда они могли пойти. Он пошел к их дому, следуя словам Каса. Понимая, насколько Габриэль и Бальтазар настаивали, чтобы Кастиэль не оставался там, он надеялся, что у других Кукол хватило мозгов не идти туда.

Мысленно сделав пометку ударить Габриэля и Бальтазара из-за всех проблем, которые они устроили, он скоро вышел к дому. Он не подошел слишком близко, когда заметил полицейских, толпившихся у здания. Дин выругался, нырнув назад за угол, и выглянул из-за него, чтобы осмотреть обстановку. Было много полицейских, но не было разборок. Они просто изучали здание. По-видимому, там не было Кукол, и это значило, что остальные додумались смыться.

У Дина больше не было идей, где искать. Уже становилось поздно, садилось солнце, и должно было потемнеть совсем скоро. Он побрел назад домой. Сэм и Джесс скорее всего уже вернулись, и вчетвером они решат, что делать дальше.

Когда Дин вернулся домой, Сэм и Джесс были там.

А Кастиэля не было.

Дин чуть ли не ударил кулаком дверную раму.

Сэм сидел в гостиной, обхватив руками теплую чашку чая. Он был в парке во время происшествия, и его допросила полиция. Он выглядел измученным, взглянув на Дина, когда тот ворвался внутрь.

\- Где Кас?

Сэм моргнул.

\- Кастиэль? Он разве не с тобой?

\- Я оставил его тут, чтобы пойти искать его братьев, у которых ненормальное желание закатывать сцены, но я их не нашел. Он должен был оставаться тут и ждать меня. Джесс покачала головой.

\- Его не было тут, когда мы пришли. Хотя радио было включено. Он, наверное, услышал что-то о других и ушел.

\- Черт возьми! – прошипел Дин, сжимая руки в кулаки. Он развернулся и добежал до двери. – Я пойду искать его. Никто больше не уходит, понятно? Если я вернусь, и кого из вас не будет тут, я клянусь…

\- Хорошо, мы останемся, - Сэм умиротворяюще произнес Сэм, поставив чашку на стол. – Кто-то же должен остаться здесь, если он вернется.

Дин кивнул.

\- Правильно, да, хорошая идея, Сэмми. Если он придет, держите его тут. Усядьтесь на него, если надо будет.

И пока никто ничего не сказал, Дин выскользнул через открытую дверь.

И врезался прямо в Габриэля. Он не удержал равновесие и упал прямо на Куклу, который, в свою очередь, свалился на Бальтазара. Они растянулись на крыльце, слишком удивившись, чтобы заговорить.

Сэм вскочил с дивана, когда услышал шум. Они с Джесс выглянули из-за двери, пытаясь опознать груду конечностей и тел на ступеньках. Сэм хватил Дина за плечи и поставил его на ноги. Дин облокотился о брата, пытаясь устоять, и злобно смотрел на Кукол.

\- Что за херня? Быстро заходите, - прошипел механик, скидывая руку Сэма со своего плеча. Он оглянулся, убедившись, что на тротуаре никого нет.

\- Дин! – Сэм загородил проход Куклам. – Эти двое подняли бунт сегодня в парке!

\- А ты лось со сцены. И что? – Габриэль протиснулся под вытянутой рукой благодаря своему низкому росту.

Дин вздохнул, потирая виски.

\- Впусти их, пока никто не видит, Сэм. Эти двое братья Каса.

Глаза Сэма ошеломленно расширились, но он отошел, чтобы пропустить Бальтазара. Джесс быстро захлопнула дверь позади них.

\- Он уже вернулся? – спросил Бальтазар, осматриваясь в прихожей.

\- Кто? – помрачнел Дин, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Куклу и параллельно пытаясь не дать Габриэлю облапать все, что он видит.

Бальтазар бросил сердитый взгляд, сузив глаз в неясном блеске.

\- Кастиэль, о ком я еще могу спрашивать, идиот?

Механик замер и обернулся к Кукле.

\- Кас был с вами? Куда он пошел?

\- Он должен был оставаться с тобой! – поспешно сказал Габриэль, поворачиваясь к нему.

Бальтазар схватил Дина за воротник его рубашки.

\- Мы оставили его с тобой, чтобы он был в безопасности! Если бы мы хотели, чтобы он бродил по улицам после этого, мы бы так бы не парились!

\- Может быть, если бы вы беспокоились о безопасности вашего брата, вы бы не поднимали бунт в парке! – прошипел Сэм в ответ, обвернув руку о шарнир на запястье Бальтазара. – Отпусти моего брата.

\- Мы не можем все просто успокоиться? – тяжело произнесла Джесс, привлекая внимание всех. – Не важно, чья это вина. Наша проблема – это то, что Кастиэль там, и нам нужно отыскать его.

Бальтазар убрал руки с рубашки Дина. - Она права. Бедный Касси там снаружи, и у него все шансы влипнуть в неприятности.

\- Как вы разделились? – спросил Дин. – Где вы были? Если я узнаю примерное место, я могу пойти и найти его.

\- Я не знаю, - Габриэль пальцами обхватил край своего жилета. – Мы направлялись в наш дом в конце концов. Мы собирались прятаться там, пока все не успокоиться, но все пошло не по плану.

\- Когда мы добрались туда, копы уже были внутри, - продолжил Бальтазар. – Кали отвлекла их, но ненадолго. Они заметили нас и начали преследовать.

\- И мы почти убежали, но в переулке нас уже ждали, и мы попали в ловушку.

\- Эта репортёрша, Атропос, была с ними, и она сунула свой нос в это, пытаясь нас разговорить.

Габриэль закатил глаза.

\- У Кастиэля помешательство на радио, так что я уверен: он услышал нас по трансляции и прибежал помочь нам.

\- Он был в участке, когда они притащили нас назад, и внезапно напал на них. - Это было довольно круто, отдаю должное ему за это…

\- Да, довольно впечатляюще, я горжусь им, - голос Бальтазара стал мягче.

\- Окей, - перебил Дин. – Ближе к делу. Мы вроде как спешим тут. Габриэль вернулся к истории.

\- Правильно. Так что Кастиэль увел копов от нас и сказал, что мы встретимся в его укрытии.

\- Которое, конечно, здесь, - Бальтазар осмотрелся. – Так что если его тут нет, значит, что-то случилось, и мы должны пойти его искать.

\- Я как раз собирался заняться этим, - Дин протолкнулся мимо них. – А потом я сбил с ног двух потерянных щенков на своем крыльце. Вы двое остаетесь здесь, пока не попали в еще большие неприятности. Я вернусь, когда найду Каса.

Бальтазар схватил Дина за рукав, колеблясь.

\- Он наш брат и наша ответственность.

\- Ага, если бы вы были ответственными, он бы не пытался спасти вас. И он хотел помочь вам избавиться от неприятностей, иначе бы вообще не помогал. А вы хотите, чтобы то, что он сделал, пошло насмарку?

Куклы помрачнели, поблескивая глазами.

\- Если он ранен, это будет твоя личная ответственность, Винчестер. Тебе бы лучше вернуть его.

\- Дин! – Габриэль проскользнул к входной двери, закрывая выход.

\- Господи, что? Я пытаюсь спасти вашего брата сейчас!

Габриэль нахмурился, сомневаясь. Он вздохнул.

\- Ты должен знать, перед тем как уйдешь. Не знаю, хотел бы Кас рассказать тебе прямо сейчас, но это очень важно. Причина, по которой Кастиэль Кукла, то, как он умер… Он спас тебя с Сэмом из того пожара.

Желудок Дина рухнул вниз.

\- Ч-что?

\- Мы жили по соседству с вами. Когда начался пожар, Кастиэль побежал на помощь. Он вытащил вас двоих, затем возвратился назад и попытался помочь Мэри. Когда он не вернулся, мы пошли за ним. И у нас всех ничего не вышло, - вздрогнул Габриэль, сжав кулаки. – Ты должен знать, я думаю. Так что ты можешь спасти его. Он спас тебя, а сейчас ты вернешь свой долг. И не вздумай умирать!

Дин не знал, что сказать. Надо было многое осмыслить. Он беспокойно провел рукой по волосам и развернулся к Сэму и Джесс. Его брат был поражен словами, как и Дин. Сэм сделал шаг вперед; его глаза увлажнились, и он стал похожим на гигантского щенка. Дин закусил губу.

\- Держите их здесь и не дайте им ничего сломать.

Сэм махнул головой, соглашаясь. Дин выскользнул из дома, и дверь захлопнулась за ним.

Снаружи небо уже потемнело, сумерки, как всегда, были мрачными и угрюмыми, как будто погода отражала настроение города. Улицы опустели даже больше, чем с утра, и это очень его волновало. Он побежал в центр города.

Чем дальше он бежал, тем светлее становилось; центр города как-то боролся с темнотой. Когда он приблизился, он понял, как: на центральной площади развели огромный костер. Фонтан освободили от воды и заметили ее деревом и пламенем. На секунду он запаниковал и подумал позвать пожарных. Но это было бы бессмысленно, потому что он увидел, что они стоят рядом и смотрят на костер со всем остальным городом.

Он был сбит с толку и волновался о Кастиэле. Схватив ближайшего человека за рукава, он притянул его ближе.

\- Что блять тут происходит? – прорычал он, мечась глазами от парня к огню.

Парень только усмехнулся маниакальной, отвратительной улыбкой.

\- Мы показываем Куклам их место.

Сердце Дина подскочило к желудку.

\- Что вы делаете?

\- Тебе реально надо спрашивать? В этот раз они зашли слишком далеко. Мы избавимся от них, как надо было сделать много лет назад.

Дин покачал головой, но оттолкнул парня. Он обернулся, с ужасом уставившись на огонь. Его глаза расширились, когда кто-то кинул кучу сломанных деревянных конечностей в пламя. Он не мог отвести взгляд, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше горожан бросали дерево в огонь: руку, ногу, даже одну или две головы.

Он отвел взгляд в сторону, когда услышал крик среди злых голов горожан. Группа полицейских загнала в угол двух женщин, которые стояли перед группой Кукол. Он узнал женщин. Кали из мастерской, которая привела Габриэля, и Атропос, низкая блондинка, которая яростно смотрела на полицию через стекла очков.

Дин побежал вперед, схватив первую попавшуюся вещь – сожжённую урну для мусора и бросился к полиции. Он вырубил столько, сколько смог, отбрасывая большинство из них. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и столкнулся с Атропос, хотя с таким же успехом это мог быть и железный забор. Он вскрикнул, отшатываясь. Кали остановила ее, пока Дин не заработал себе сотрясение мозга. Дин облегченно вздохнул и вернулся в нужное состояние для драки.

\- Вам надо увести их отсюда, - он прохрипел, осматривая Кукол, которых защищали женщины. Кастиэля там не было. Он развернулся к Кали. – Ты не видела Каса?

\- Брата Габриэля? Нет, я думала, он был с тобой!

\- Он был! Гейб и Бальтазар в порядке, но мне надо найти Каса, - он подтолкнул ее. – Заберите их отсюда, спрячьте их в мастерской, пока все не утрясется.

Кали кивнула, сигнализируя Атропос, чтобы она уводила Кукол. Он быстро оглядел их, чтобы убедиться, что с ними все в порядке, а потом снова нырнул в злобную толпу.

Он расталкивал людей, чувствуя заслуженные удары локтями. Толпа становилась больше, злее и громче, и Дин был в ловушке. Он должен найти Кастиэля, пока с ним ничего не случилось. Если бы копы поймали его, они бы привели его сюда.

Если только не его кинули в огонь одним из первых.

Дин закрыл глаза, не желая думать, что Кас уже мог погибнуть. Он убрал несколько людей со своего пути, выкрикивая имя Куклы. Он должен быть тут и должен быть нетронутым. Дин должен найти его и защитить.

Он продолжал звать, надеясь, что Кастиэль услышит и ответит. Он распихал себе путь к костру, пока его глаза исследовали толпу в поисках любого знака. Там было слишком много людей, слишком много шума, все толкались и кричали на маленькой площади города.

Кто-то настолько сильно толкнул его, что он упал на землю. Он откатился от толпы и только тогда смог подняться на ноги. Он получил всего пару ударов, пока вставал. Из-за близости костра и жары от злости людей ему было очень жарко; пот медленно стекал по его лбу и заставлял вещи прилипать к телу. Он не обращал на это внимание, мечась вокруг огня. В костер бросали только отдельные детали, а не работающие тела, так что рядом должно было быть место, где Кукол разбирали на части.

Он не позволял страху того, что они могли уже уничтожить Каса, расти.

Дин отчаянно выкрикнул имя Каса снова, пока его глаза осматривали хаос, пытаясь найти Куклу среди озверевших горожан с ружьями и расчлененных деревянных тел. Там было не так уж много целых Кукол: одни уже слишком пострадали, чтобы их можно было спасти, а других спрятали Кали и Атропос. Дин был взбешен, он волновался насчет невинных Кукол и пытался отыскать Кастиэля, пока с ним что-то не случилось. Он не мог помочь большинству, так что он продолжил искать единственную Куклу, которую ему и надо было спасти.

Он закричал снова, и в этот раз он услышал ответ. Еле слышный из-за шума толпы, но достаточно громкий и хриплый, чтобы Дин помчался к нему. Он бежал мимо главного костра туда, где находились маленькие, которые зажгли в бочках от огня в фонтане. Там сжигали еще больше Кукол, и огонь быстро поглощал их деревянные тела. Дин пошатывался, расталкивая как можно больше бочек. Их было не слишком много, и Дин мог услышать голос Кастиэля, который становился все громче, когда он уходил от людских масс у фонтана.

В конце концов, он заметил Куклу, которого крепко держали два офицера в униформе. Кастиэль безвольно висел в их хватке, пока не встретился взглядом с Дином. Только тогда он начал вырываться из захвата офицеров, когда они тащили его к одному из оставшихся костров. Он цеплялся каблуками за землю, но этого было не достаточно, и два офицера пересилили его, даже с его нечеловеческим телом.

Дин сбил бочку и толкнул ее в группу людей. Куклы, которых они держали, извернулись и сбежали. Механик уклонился от человека, который бежал на него, при этом не переставая смотреть и звать Кастиэля.

Офицеры подошли к огню и поднесли Кастиэля к нему. Он отбивался, ударяя их так сильно, как мог. Дин побежал вперед, и, врезавшись в Куклу, стал вытягивать его из чужих рук на землю. Это было ужасно больно: его мышцы ныли от столкновения с деревянным телом Кастиэля, но он не обращал на это внимания. Покровительственно обхватив Куклу, он тянул его к земле. Когда охранники приблизились к ним, механик сжал руки на плечах Кастиэля и откатился с ним. Это подарило Дину время, которое нужно было для того, чтобы встать, потянуть Кастиэля за собой и растолкать Кукол позади себя.

Офицеры продвигались вперед, насмехаясь над ними. Дин выставил вперед руку, оставляя Кастиэля позади себя, но у Куклы были другие намерения: он кинулся мимо Дина и врезался плечом в одного из мужчин. После недолго шока, механик кинулся за ним, тараня локтем живот другого офицера. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы вырубить его, и он ударил Дина. Тот наклонился, но не успел. Удар пришелся в лоб, заставив отшатнуться назад. Он смог только моргнуть, когда Кастиэль безупречным ударом с разворота уложил офицера на землю. Во время удара послышался звук расколовшегося дерева, и Дин предупреждающе взглянул на Кастиэля. А Кукла просто сжигал взглядом двух упавших мужчин. Дин никогда не видел его глаза такого темно-синего цвета.

\- Кас? – отважился Дин, подходя ближе.

Кастиэль моргнул пару раз, перенося вес на одну ногу. Куклы не чувствуют боли, к счастью, но Дин, осмотрев Каса, мог с уверенностью сказать, что с такой ногой он далеко не уйдет. Его штаны были разорваны и сожжены снизу. Сама нога почернела от колена к ступне. Шарнир на лодыжке, источник шума, выскочил полностью, безвольно свисая, когда Кукла подняла ногу с земли.

Дин не стал больше терять времени и схватил Кастиэля, притягивая его ближе, затем просунул руку под ноги Куклы и поднял его. Кастиэль издал удивленный звук и тут же обхватил Дина за плечи.

\- Окей, давай выбираться отсюда, - Дин оглянулся, пытаясь найти место, где можно было бы выскользнуть из толпы.

\- Ты можешь пройти через сады, - Кастиэль указал на маленькую дорожку, которая вела за ратушу. – Они притащили нас оттуда; они знали, что там будет пусто сейчас.

Дин кивнул, сжимая Куклу сильнее, а затем побежал. Конечно же, сады пустовали и выглядели умиротворенно по сравнению с тем, что они видели. Но у них не было времени остановиться и насладиться спокойствием. Они неслись по маленьким садовым дорожкам, пока не попали на основные улицы.

***

Сэм и Джесс сдержали Бальтазара и Габриэля внутри, не дав им совершить ни малейшего подвига, пока их младший брат в опасности. Но ни миниатюрная Кукла, ни ее человеческий парень не представляли им угрозы, когда они увидели, что Дин и Кастиэль поднялись на крыльцо. А Сэм быстро присоединился к ним, когда заметил, что Дин со следами крови на лице несет Куклу, тяжело дыша.

Среди них троих, требующих объяснений, Джесс была голосом здравого смысла, и она затолкала всех внутрь дома. Когда дверь закрылась за ней, она дала всем окружить Дина и Кастиэля.

Дин протиснулся мимо них, направляясь в гостиную. Сэм замер в дверях, понимая, что сейчас не стоит давить на брата. Габриэля и Бальтазара это не беспокоило, толпясь возле механика, когда он усадил Кастиэля на диван. Кукла смотрела на него, открыв рот, чтобы заговорить, но братья опередили его. Бальтазар обхватил Кастиэля за плечи, прижимая его ближе, а Габриэль осматривал сожженную ногу младшего брата.

Дин решил дать им время и направился к лестнице, проходя мимо брата.

\- Дин? – Сэм с беспокойством оглядывал брата.

Он тяжело и устало улыбнулся.

\- Я уверен, что нам придется переехать после этого. Я пойду приведу себя в порядок.

Сэм кивнул, наблюдая, как Дин поднимался по лестнице.

Дин пару минут смотрел в зеркало, оценивая повреждения, а затем услышал стук в дверь. Он тяжело вздохнул, облокачиваясь о раковину.

\- Сэмми, я же сказал тебе: я в порядке.

Дверь открылась: это был не Сэм, а Кастиэль.

\- Я посоветовал твоему брату приготовить тебе поесть. Это может быть неплохой идеей.

Дин тихо засмеялся.

\- Я определенно мог бы поесть. Спасибо, Кас.

Кукла скользнул в ванную, закрывая за собой день. Он шагнул вперед, и Дин заметил, что он слегка хромает: шарнир на лодыжке опасно дрожал.

\- Ты должен разрешить мне починить тебя потом, - Дин кивнул на его ногу.

Кастиэль моргнул, задумчиво склонив голову.

\- Может быть. Но я думаю, что сначало надо уделить внимание тебе. Люди ощущают боль.

Дин кивнул, доставая тряпку. Рука Кастиэля сомкнулась на его запястье, останавливая. Развернувшись, Дин увидел, как Кас забрал у него тряпку. Он кивнул механику на край ванной, чтобы тот присел туда. Обычно бы Дин начал бы сопротивляться, но, если честно, он устал, а это была адская ночка, так что если Кастиэль хотел помочь, Дин не будет отказываться.

Дин уселся на край ванной, когда Кастиэль наполнил раковину водой и намочил в ней кусок ткани. Он сел напротив механика. Одной рукой он придерживал его за подбородок, наклоняя голову, в то время как другой нежно дотронулся до раны. Дин не знал, что сказать, так что Кукла работал в тишине, опуская взгляд на керамическую ванную между ними.

Затем Кастиэль заговорил, приподнимаясь, чтобы прополоскать тряпку.

- Спасибо, что пришел за мной.

Дин пожал плечами.

\- Я не собирался дать тебе сгореть, Кас.

\- Я боялся, что Габриэль и Бальтазар пойдут искать меня, и сами попадут в ловушку.

\- Поверь мне, под присмотром моего брата-лося и до невозможности упертой Джесс они бы ни за что не вышли за дверь, - усмехнулся Дин.

Кастиэль благодарно улыбнулся. Он снова стал нежно протирать порезы на голове Дина.

Дин откашлялся.

\- В общем… Перед тем, как я ушел, Гейб вроде как поделился со мной одним секретом.

Пальцы Куклы сжались на тряпке.

\- Дин…

Уклоняясь от тряпки, Дин взглянул в глаза Кастиэля.

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Кастиэль отшатнулся и положил тряпку на колени, обвивая пальцами ее в странном человеческом жесте.

\- Я собирался… Это не то, о чем можно легко говорить. Вряд ли есть нужное время для «оу, кстати, кажется, это я спас вас с братом из пожара и, кажется, это я умер, вернувшись за вашей мамой».

Дин подумал, что он прав.

\- Ты знал все это время? Он покачал головой, а затем скривился.

\- Ну… Сложно забыть обстоятельства своей смерти. Хотя я и не знал, что ты именно тот человек, пока ты не рассказал мне свою историю. Ты выглядел прямо как тот мальчик, когда рассказывал, и я отреагировал так ярко, я… был шокирован тем, как все совпало.

Подняв бровь, Дин вернулся мыслями к той ночи.

\- Так, что ты поцеловал меня? Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Я считаю, что я почувствовал множество вещей в тот момент. Восторг, облегчение, трепет, - Кукла взглянул на Дина, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Ты заставил меня чувствовать так много вещей, Дин. Это впечатляюще.

Дин издал неловкий смешок и взглянул вниз, когда почувствовал, как рука Кастиэля скользнула по его собственной. Тряпка изящно свисала с угла ванной. Он не и не думал сбрасывать руку.

\- Я не знаю, было это хорошо или нет.

Оборачивая свою руку вокруг руки Дина, Кас придвинулся ближе. Он не разрывал взгляда с Дином, небольшая кривоватая улыбка играла на его губах.

\- Я спасу тебя от сомнений и скажу, что это было очень хорошо.

\- Оу, - откашлялся Дин и снова улыбнулся. – Тогда… тогда хорошо.

Он отвел взгляд, опять уткнувшись в пол. Теперь была его очередь взволнованно ерзать. Пальцами свободной руки он ухватился за край рубашки.

\- Итак, у тебя есть мысли, что делать, когда все утрясется? Какие-то планы, место, где остановиться?

Кастиэль замер, и удивление растворилось с его лица.

\- Планы?

Механик небрежно пожал плечами.

\- Ну да, я думаю… Твои братья вроде как запороли фишку с вашим безопасным домом, так что вам нужно другое место, чтобы остановиться. Это еще и подразумевает работу. Я не знаю, захотят ли люди нанимать Кукол после всего, что случилось.

\- Не думаю, - грустно произнес Кастиэль, опуская плечи.

\- Так что я подумал, что для следующего шага с эластичным покрытием мне понадобится помощь в мастерской. Кто-то же должен заниматься повседневными делами, пока я работаю над этим. Я, правда, не могу платить слишком много, потому что я в основном не беру денег, но я уверен, что раздобуду их, - Дин взглянул на Кастиэля, и усмешка вернулась на его губы. – Не знаешь кого-то, кто бы согласился?

Кукла уставилась на него, удивленно моргая.

\- Ну, возможно, думаю, если бы ты хотел нанять Куклу с сожженной ногой и двумя назойливыми шумными братьями…

\- Я даже настаиваю на этом.

Кастиэль коротко сжал руку Дина.

\- Ты уверен? Я попробую заставить их вести себя прилично. И мы не едим, так что мы не будем прожигать финансы. И я могу готовить, по крайней мере, я мог, и я думаю, что ты не забыл, даже если я не готовил для кого-то…

Дин наклонился вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и прижался губами к губам Кастиэля. Это было более спокойно и не так жестоко как во время их первого поцелуя, но этого было достаточно, чтобы ошеломить Каса. Его слова утонули в тихом шуме, а глаза расширились. Дин отстранился через секунду, улыбаясь ему. Целоваться с Куклой было не так уж и плохо, когда его губы не были разбиты. Он был уверен, что пластичная кожа с этим тоже справиться.

\- Значит, это да? – спросил механик, глупо улыбнувшись. Кастиэль рассмеялся.

\- Думаю, что да. В этот раз придвинулся Кас, возобновляя поцелуй со всеми чувствами их первого, но осторожностью второго. Дин обхватил рукой Кастиэля за шею, бережно прижимая его ближе. Кастиэль улыбнулся в поцелуе; его пальцы переплелись с пальцами Дина на ноге механика.

\- Только одна маленькая деталь, - сказал Дин, когда они отстранились, чтобы вздохнуть, ну, по крайней мере, Дин. Когда Кас взглянул на него с вопросом, он продолжил. – Я надеюсь, что вы с братьями справитесь с переездом. Потому что я уверен: нас вышвырнут из города после всего этого. Кастиэль фыркнул, ложась головой на плечо Дина.

\- Это к лучшему.

***

**Эпилог**

В конце концов, их вышвырнули из города. И даже если бы мэр официально не попросил их уехать, они бы сами уехали. Сэм не создал бы больше ни одной Куклы тут: им нельзя было теперь доверять. Атропос и Кали помогли оставшимся Куклам сбежать из города, как и горожанам, которые переживали об их безопасности. Единственными людьми, которые остались в городе, были те ублюдки, которые подняли восстание. Тем лучше, думал Дин.

Они нашли новое место, чтобы поселиться. Маленький городок, намного гостеприимнее, чем их родной. Люди тут уважали своих Кукол, по крайней мере, тех, которые у них были. И хотя они проделали большой путь, чтобы найти место, где Сэм мог возвращать их любимых, это не забрало привилегий, которые были в их старом городе.

Они нашли милое местечко на окраине города, достаточно большое для них всех. У братьев был запас денег, в основном от пожертвований и оплаты работы с Куклами.Но им все равно нужно было проделать некоторую работу, но четверым из них не надо было спать, так что это не заняло много времени.

Сэм стал намного строже с теми, кому помогал. Они вместе с Джесс наводили справки и проводили интервью со всеми, кто обращался к ним. Бальтазар, как ни странно, немало помогал им, хотя Сэм и волновался, были ли его методы законными.

Дин открыл новую мастерскую и стал чинить Кукол, как раньше. Первое, что он сделал, это предложил Кастиэлю отремонтировать его ногу, но тот отказался: он хотел оставить сожженное дерево как напоминание. Эксперименты Дина с покрытием тела Куклы удались на Кастиэле. Дин быстро сделал достаточно покрытия всего тела Куклы, включая и сожженную ногу, а затем и для Габриэля, который начал ныть о фаворитизме. После этого, Дин занялся созданием эластичного пластика для всех Кукол города и для тех, кто приезжал, чтобы встретиться с ним.

Кастиэль помогал ему с мастерской. Починка шарниров и нанесение покрытия ему стали удаваться так же хорошо, как и Дину. Он любил заниматься этим и оставаться близко к Дину. Дин не жаловаться, потому что Кастиэль был рядом почти весь день, и он стал отличным помощником. Из-за того, что Кастиэль занимался многими вещами в мастерской, у Дина появилось время создавать инновации для Кукол. И у него всегда были желающие протестировать их.

В конце концов, дела пошли вверх. Дин никогда не мог подумать о том, что встретит некую Куклу ночью у своего магазина. А Кастиэль не предполагал никогда, что у него появится особая связь с механиком, которого он попросил о помощи. Но они оба были счастливы, даже если им понадобилось восстание и пара костров для этого.

Дин никогда не хотел Куклу. Но в любом случае, у него был Кастиэль, и он не мог бы быть счастливее.


End file.
